I Want A Balloon
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: After Hawk's Eye searches Duchess Rubina's dream mirror in Episode 19 of Sailor Moon Super S, Fish Eye targets the screaming brat from the same episode. WARNING: Contains a violent scene at the end, but nothing more graphic than Prince Diamond's death.


**I Want A Balloon**

Duchess Rubina and Hawk's Eye both took notice as a boy screamed at his mother for a balloon.

"I want a balloon!" the boy yelled.

"No!" said the mother.

"Give me one! I want a balloon!"

"Come on kid, give it up!" said the balloon stand owner, with tears in his eyes.

"BUY ME A BALLOON!" He yelled so hard that his face turned red.

"Stop being so selfish," said the mother.

Rubina was reminded of how similar things were said to her in the past, so she gave him a balloon from the balloon stand. He ran away cheering while his mother rushed after him and told him to give it back. Rubina gave away more balloons, and in the chaos that followed, Hawk's Eye was the one who had to pay for them, after the owner hit him on the head.

* * *

Later on, an elephant appeared in the Dark Moon Circus through a portal. Hawk's Eye was holding onto its tail.

"How did it go?" said Fish Eye.

"I couldn't find Pegasus in the duchess's dream mirror," said Hawk's Eye.

"How many times is it going to take?" said Tiger's Eye, who was starting to get frustrated. As far as the viewers know, this was their nineteenth attempt at finding the holder of Pegasus. Pegasus was hiding in someone's dreams, but their boss, Zirconia, did not know who that was. The Amazon Trio were searching people's dream mirrors for Pegasus, and so far, they were unsuccessful.

"I don't know," said Hawk's Eye, "but I did see a brat who screamed at his mother for a balloon. Fish Eye should check him out." He knew Fish Eye always targeted boys, much like he and Tiger's Eye always targeted girls.

"What's his dream?" said Fish Eye. She suspected Pegasus would hide in a more decent person's dreams.

"How about getting a balloon?" said Tiger's Eye.

Fish Eye grabbed some balloons from the Dark Moon Circus. Then, in one of her usual disguises, she tracked down the Balloon Kid.

* * *

Balloon Kid was in his room. His mother had caught him and returned the balloon Rubina had given him to the balloon stand owner. He screamed and yelled and punched a hole in his bedroom wall. He sent his foot right through his television set, kicked his dog, and threw his baseball out the window.

Someone knocked on his door.

"GO AWAY!" said Balloon Kid.

Fish Eye entered, wearing a similar dress to the one she had used to trick Mr. Kittykata into thinking she was a fairy. "I am the Balloon Fairy," she said. "I come before children who are denied balloons."

"GIVE ME ONE!" said Balloon Kid. "GIMME GIMME GIMME!"

"You can have them all," said Fish Eye, "for every other kid in the neighborhood has a balloon, so I don't have anyone else to give them away to."

"YES!" said Balloon Kid. "GIVE ME ALL OF THEM!"

Fish Eye gave the balloons to Balloon Kid. He ran around, waving his balloons in the air. She let him have his fun for a while, and then raised her arms. Balloon Kid found himself pinned to a wall.

"LET ME GO!" said Balloon Kid.

Fish Eye revealed her true identity to him. Balloon Kid began bawling.

"Be quiet in there," said his mother from the living room as she read the newspaper.

Fish Eye extracted Balloon Kid's dream mirror. As she looked into it, the boy shrieked in agony.

"You'd think you were being stabbed," said Mrs. Balloon Kid, who clearly thought that her son was still freaking out over his balloon.

"No Pegasus," said Fish Eye. "I had to put up with this whiny brat for no reason. I'm going to enjoy this." Fish Eye created a sword. Balloon Kid was cut off midscream as Fish Eye raised her sword and stabbed.

"I guess the Sailor Scouts can't save everyone," said Fish Eye. Every other time she, Tiger's Eye, or Hawk's Eye searched someone's dreams for Pegasus, the Sailor Scouts always happened to be in the same spot. But not this time. In a cyclone of water, Fish Eye teleported back to the Dark Moon Circus.

* * *

AN: The stabbing isn't too far off from what you'd see in Sailor Moon, remember that no fewer than five characters are stabbed to death (Neflite, Malachite, Ann, Prince Diamond, and Germatoid), and it's how Fish Eye or any of the trio would have killed their victims had the Sailor Scouts not intervened.

What do you mean "Fish Eye's a guy"? You're thinking of the Japanese version or the manga – I'm a purist of the English dub, in which Fish Eye is changed to a woman for obvious reasons.


End file.
